Spiritwatcher
__NOEDITSECTION__ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background: radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Brisingr, now owned by pearl336 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Infobox Artist | DAAAAY |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Adventurous |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ivy Leaf |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue-Gray |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Deer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | TBD |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | TBD |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#C0C0C0; background:radial-gradient(#808080, rgba(229,228,226,.2) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(goldenrod, rgba(218,165,32,.15) 1px, transparent 30px), radial-gradient(gold, rgba(255, 215, 0, .1) 2px, transparent 40px), radial-gradient(rgba(184,134,11,.4), rgba(184,134,11,.1) 2px, transparent 30px); transparent 3px, transparent 5px, rgba(0,0,0,.2) 5px); background-color: #000; min-height:100px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Less than a year |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | DeathWings/DriftWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | DriftWing territory |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Father: Cerin, Mother: Wolfdancer, DriftWing Royal Family |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Her family |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Her family; wandering; exploring; berries; swimming; climbing; flying |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | The dark; scary noises |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Small; quick |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Teeth; claws |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Mommy mommy look!" |} |} Appearance Slender, wiry, and kind of short, Spiritwatcher is an odd form of adorable grace. She has the body of a DeathWing, including the mask, with long spikes running along the base of her neck. She has a large sail on the ridge of her spine, winding down her tail, which has a fin as well. Spiritwatcher’s scales are a light, glittering, blue-gray color, like her mother, with teal-colored membranes. Her underbelly is a light silver color, while her horns are a dark gray. Her mask is white, which is unlike her father’s, which is black, and royal patterns on her snout, barely visible underneath the mask. Her eyes are forest-green, with red tints within. Personality Spiritwatcher is curious and adventurous, exploring her home around the lake, much to her mother’s horror. Cerin is always watching his daughter, though, so she can't wander too far. History Hatched to Cerin and Princess Wolfdancer in a secret grove surrounding a lake, Spritwatcher was first told to be quiet and safe. She, being a young, newly hatched dragonet, longs to explore, and so she does, although her parents won't let her out of the grove for some strange reason. Gallery Spiritwatcher.PNG|Hatching, by me! Sleepy.png|By the best noodle to exist !! Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:DriftWings Category:DeathWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (Pearl336)